


Nearly Two Heroes

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [57]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau meets a strange man and his robot while hiding from her mother.





	Nearly Two Heroes

“Beau! Beauregard, get back here right now! It’s time to go home!”

Beau peeked out around the alley that she was hiding in and watched as her mother got farther and farther away, getting lost in the crowds as everyone filed out of the temple. She grinned and started tying up the skirt of her blue dress to keep it out of the way and then she pulled her hair back out of her face. She slipped off her shoes and tied them together with the laces, securing the pair to the sash around her waist. When all of her fineries were secure and out of the way, she cheered and started running down the alley, her bare feet kicking mud up her legs. 

When she came out of the alley on the other side, she crashed hard into something metallic.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, falling hard to the cobblestone road. She rubbed her nose and glared. She froze, her eyes widening as she took in the figure in front of her.

It was some kind of construct, taller than anything she’d ever seen. It glittered in the sunlight and cast a long shadow over her as it leaned over to look at her. In one hand it held a book and in the other, a quill. She frowned and tilted her head curiously as it started to write.

“Are you alright, young lady?” asked a voice to her side. 

Beau looked over and saw a man who glittered almost as much as the construct. He had hair and armor of gold and was covered in colorful gems. “M’ fine,” she muttered, ignoring the hand that he held out to help her and standing on her own.

“If you’re sure. Doty! Take this down. The magnificent hero paused in his great journey to help a small, wounded child. How old are you?”

“F-Four and a half.”

“Doty, make that a four year old child. We should be as detailed as possible. Everyone is going to want to know this story.”

“I’m four and a half.” The construct started hurriedly writing in the book, not taking its ‘eyes’ off of her. Beau sneered and looked the creature up and down. “What are you?” she asked, turning to the man with a raised eyebrow.

“I, my young friend, am an adventurer! I’m a hero in the dark night, I’m a friend to those in need. I’m on my way to Vasselheim to find my destiny and save the world! Are you in need?”

Beau opened her mouth to speak but froze when she heard someone calling her name.

“Beau!”

“Shit! Hide me!” Beau ducked back into the alley. The blonde man and the construct stepped in front of her to block the view of the alley just as a woman turned the corner.

“Beauregard! When we get home your father is going to have a fit! And you’ll only have yourself to blame!”

When the woman was out of sight, Beau pushed her head out of the alley between the constructs legs to make sure. “She’s gone.”

The blonde man gave her an odd look and then suddenly kneeled down in front of her. “Are you having trouble with your father?”

Beau frowned at him and crossed her little arms. “Mind your own business, old fart.”

“Very well, I’ll not pry. But you can confide in me if you would like. I had problems with my father as well. And yet-” he stood up and struck a heroic pose. “-I became a hero anyway!”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine. I can handle my father.”

“I know you can. Because you’re strong, just like me! And someday, you could be a hero too!”

Beau snorted and rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so.”

“Well, I do. Enjoy the rest of your day.” As he started to walk away, the construct followed close. “Take this down, Doty. Our protagonist inspires a four year old future hero to take control of her own destiny!”

“I’m four and a half!” Beau watched him leave, still feeling confused.

“Beau!” Her mother hissed, coming back around the corner. “There you are! Come on, your father will hear about this.” Beau groaned and let herself be grabbed by the arm and pulled along behind her mother towards the house. But, for the rest of the day, she couldn’t get that blonde man’s words out of her head. A hero? Her? Fat chance.


End file.
